


Drive On Through

by nikomiel



Series: Volleyshots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, vocal dissonance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikomiel/pseuds/nikomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio is in love with a speakerbox. If only he could discover the owner of its sexy voice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive On Through

“Hi there, welcome to McDonald’s! Can I take your order, please?”

The smooth voice seemed to leak out of the speaker box, like liquid caramel, and Kageyama felt his mouth drop open a little.  
_Holy God, what a voice. Is this a McDonald’s or a sex line?_

He also dropped the clutch, and winced as his Corolla whined and died.  
_Fuck._

“Uhm,” he coughed, trying to cover the noise of the engine cutting and instantly forgetting the name of every product in existence, “can I get a…um… burger?”

There was a pause, and it took all of his self control not to slam his head into the car horn.

“Sure,” the voice said, evenly, although it was now tinged with a hint of mockery. He hoped Oikawa wasn’t working today, because he would never live this down if the jerk setter heard. “A Big Mac?”

“Please, yes, please,” He winced. “Um. I mean, alright. And is that a combo?”

Another pause, and he realised that the voice really should be the one asking that question.

“Would you like it to be?”

It was more of a purr than a question, and Kageyama actually bit his lip to keep himself from sighing in response. This voice was too good to be true.

“Uhm…” _Yes, no, PICK ONE YOU IDIOT,_ “uhm, no thanks.”

“Anything else for today?” The voice asked carelessly, and he could hear shuffling in the background. Its owner was definitely multi-tasking.  
Oh god, he was _that_ customer.

“No thanks, drive on through!” he gabbled in panic, and swore under his breath as the speaker barely cut itself off before the laughter of the drive-thru clerk began.

Kageyama had never prayed so hard that he wouldn’t stall, wrenching the keys to “on” and jamming it into first.  
Slowly, slowly, rev it up and ease off the clutch…  
He felt like he was a learner all over again, scaring the crap out of himself and his mother, who had panicked every time he went over snail speed.  
What was it about that stupid sexy voice that made him unable to function?

The Corolla roared to life, he stuck the handbrake down, and tried not to look too eager as he pulled up to the first window.

He was picturing a tall guy, maybe tanned, with dark eyes and curly hair. Devastating smile, of course. Muscly.

He was _not_ picturing a ginger squirt with a cheesy grin.

“Hey, that’ll be…”  
Kageyama didn’t even hear the price; he was too busy throwing the kid a thunderous glare. There was no way that their voices were the same. This kid was squeaky and high pitched; the other was low and sexy.  
And there was no way in _hell_ a voice like that could ever come out of a brat like this.

Kageyama found himself growing irrationally angry at this kid, and thrust his card at him so hard he almost poked him in the eye.

“Um… having a nice day?” the kid said, trying to smile at Kageyama, but looking like he was afraid of being eaten.  
“Peachy,” Kageyama said through gritted teeth. “Who was the other guy?”  
“The other guy? Uh-“ The kid cut himself off, cocking his head to one side as a _ding_ sounded in his headset. “I’m sorry, I have another car.”  
Handing back the card, he wished Kageyama an absent-minded ‘nice day’ and turned to the till.

His voice was lost in the mutter of the Corolla, slinking forward as Kageyama moved away to collect his burger and throw himself off the nearest bridge.

x

“Hi there, welcome to McDonald’s! Can I take your order, please?”

It was the voice again. He’d found it.  
Gritting his teeth, and feeling like the biggest dork in history, Kageyama actually took out his piece of paper.  
This time, he was prepared.

“Hi, I’d like a cheeseburger combo, thanks. Large.”

Satisfied, he was almost patting himself on the back, when the voice continued.

“And to drink with that?”

_Fuck._

Kageyama flipped over his script. Apparently, he hadn’t gotten that far.

“Uhm…” _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

“Coke?” the voice suggested, helpfully, and he was so embarrassed that he blurted out a “yup” and drove forward.

He would redeem himself, make a suave comment at the window, meet the voice this time…

…or not.  
The ginger shrimp was back, beaming at Kageyama with that stupid non-sexy-voice mouth of his.  
“Hey again!”  
“Hi,” snapped Kageyama, handing his card over irritably.

 _Why was this kid always serving Sexyvoice’s customers?_  
_Was Sexyvoice taking his break?_  
_Should he start coming later?_  
_Did they have a separate order taker and cashier?_

He sat there, thinking about it, and was so startled when the kid gave his card back that his foot slipped off the clutch and he stalled again.

“God DAMN it!”

x

“Hi there, welcome to McDonald’s! Can I take your order, please?”

“Hi,” Kageyama began, and the voice perked up.

“Oh, it’s you again!”

He actually _swooned_ at this, and was instantly grateful that they apparently hadn’t invested in speaker-box cameras.

”Yup,” he said, trying to think of something funny. "Me again. Heh.”

_Oooh, nice one. A real zinger._

Wishing the voice in his head wasn’t quite so mean, he cleared his throat and continued.

“Can I just get a strawberry sundae, please? Large.”

“But of course,” the voice continued, smooth but this time with a flirty up-tilt. “Anything else I can get for you… sir?”

_Oh, my._

Thanking every deity ever that he had borrowed his mother’s automatic car this time, he breathed out a “no, thanks” and all but sped to the first window.

It was…

“YOU AGAIN?” Kageyama practically yelled, and the shrimp looked a bit stunned.

”Yup,” he said, lips twitching a little. “Me again. Heh.”

Kageyama was ninety percent sure that this kid was laughing at him, and the thought made him want to lean out of the window and grab the guy's head, but that was a surefire way to get himself a sneeze sundae next time.

He settled for a muttered curse and a scowl, tossing his card at the kid, whose name badge read “Hinata Shouyou.” With an honest-to-god smiley face.

About to give up, he was clutching his head in his hands when he heard it again.

The voice, the caramel voice.

And it belonged to the little shrimp handing his card back, speaking through the headset and waving him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahahaha this was the weirdest idea ever, but I like the idea of Hinata having a really deep voice over the phone/speakerbox. Ayumu Murase does do some pretty deep voices in his anime work... It's possible guys
> 
> also there is something so very Kageyama about actually writing down your order so you don't forget what to say


End file.
